Eight
by Jiimmy
Summary: ¿Aquello se les estaba yendo de las manos? No, porque las dos lo deseaban…


Hacia un par de días que acababa de llegar y ni siquiera se acordaba del nombre de esa ciudad, cada una o dos semanas cambiaba de ciudad por su trabajo, y por eso, su memoria olvidaba rápidamente en qué país o ciudad se encontraba. Su trabajo requería estar siempre viajando, era una de las bailarinas de Beyonce en la gran gira de aquel año.

Ser bailarina profesional había sido siempre su mayor sueño, y no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho pero había dejado muchas cosas atrás: familia, amigos, pero entre otras cosas, también había abandonado el amor. Desde hacía más de 2 años que no tenía una relación seria, todas las relaciones que tenía eran de una noche y por ahora parecía que eran suficientes para Brittany S. Pearce.

Salió del hotel donde se hospedaba para caminar sola por las calles, su look era casual; unos tejanos con una camisa escotada y una cazadora ya que hacia algo de frío en aquella ciudad desconocida. No tendría que ensayar hasta dentro de unos días así que Brittany se iba a dar el lujo de irse a tomar algunas copas sin hora límite de regreso al hotel para dormir. Sus compañeras habían decidido quedarse en el hotel para descansar, el viaje parecía haberlas agotado, pero la rubia de ojos azules quería salir en busca de algo, o de alguien.

A lo mejor aquella noche conseguía cazar a alguien, pensó la rubia, será divertido.

El cielo empezaba a oscurecerse cuando ya llevaba algunos minutos caminando por aquellas calles, desde hacía unos meses todas las ciudades le parecían iguales, ninguna la llamaba la atención y aquella no era la excepción.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo más caminando, pero ya algo cansada, la rubia decidió entrar en algún bar de por la zona. Había pocos bares por aquella calle así que le fue muy fácil decidirse.

Brittany se paró en frente del bar el cual había decidido entrar. En el cartel se podía leer _Amigos de… _

A la bailarina le llamó mucho la atención, aunque no entendía su significado. Abrió la puerta de madera, y después de bajar algunos escalones, se encontró en una sala algo grande; la pared de ladrillo con algunos retratos colgados, al fondo a la izquierda había una larga barra de madera de roble y detrás de esta se encontraba un camarero limpiando algunos vasos. La bailarina siguió mirando la estancia; vio algunos bancos de cuero rojo y algunas mesas pero todas vacías; al fondo a la derecha había dos mesas de billar, en una de ellas había una chica de cabello rubio corto bastante concentrada en su partida.

No le prestó más atención a la chica.

Por primera vez miró su reloj de muñeca para mirar la hora, no era normal que un bar estuviera tan vació. Se sorprendió al ver que horas eran.

¿Tanto había caminado?

Muy tarde, pensó pero igualmente quería tomarse una copa.

El camarero la miró levantando una de sus cejas, Brittany lo captó enseguida y se acercó hasta la barra moviendo sus caderas de forma sensual sin darse cuenta de que el camarero no era el único que la estaba mirando.

Se sentó en el taburete cruzándose de piernas, se sentía sexy y poderosa al ver como el chico la miraba de arriba abajo. Era un chico de menos de 25 años, alrededor del 1'85, de complexión delgada, pero a la vez fuerte; su camiseta negra dejaba ver sus brazos musculados y su espalda ancha. Su cabello era de un color rubio cenizo, pero lo que más le llamó la atención a la bailarina eran sus ojos pardos.

No está nada mal, reflexionó al final.

-¿Qué desea?- le preguntó él apoyando sus manos en la barra.

-Ummh…- se hizo la pensativa durante unos segundos antes de contestar- ¿Qué me sugieres?-

-La especialidad de la casa, sin ninguna duda-

-Póngame uno- aceptó sin saber exactamente de lo que hablaba.

Este se giro en busca de un vaso y la bebida. En ese momento Brittany decidió darle la espalda a la barra y centrarse en otra cosa. La chica del pelo corto seguía jugando, pero esta vez no estaba tan centrada en la partida, si no que de vez en cuando su mirada topaba con la de la bailarina, pero en seguida la otra chica bajaba la mirada para seguir jugando.

Rubia, pelo corto, muy buen cuerpo y muy guapa; la mente de la bailarina empezó a escanear a aquella chica que al principio no le había llamado la atención pero que ahora le hacía divagar mentalmente.

-Aquí tiene su copa…- le anunció el chico.

-Gracias- le contestó guiñándole un ojo al coger su copa, pero enseguida se volvió a voltear para observar a aquella chica.

Llevaba unos pantalones ajustados de color negro que le resaltaban las piernas y una camisa de color lila, algo holgada que dejaba ver la piel blanca de sus hombros. Brittany se fijo en el tono de piel de la rubia, era un tono lechoso casi angelical.

La bailarina se lamió los labios antes de alzar la copa y beber. Cuando saboreó la bebida se sorprendió por ese sabor. Estaba muy bueno.

-Oh Dios, está delicioso… ¿Qué es?- el chico estaba algo alejado revisando su móvil pero al escuchar la pregunta se acercó un poco.

-Es la especialidad de la casa-

-Pero, ¿qué lleva?- insistió curiosa.

-Es un secreto…- le susurró acercándose a ella para luego poner su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

Brittany gruñó por lo bajo antes de volver a beber un largo trago. Algo enfada se giró para darle la espalda al camarero, hace unos años no se hubiera comportado así, su personalidad cambió el primer año de universidad. Antes era una persona dulce pero sobre todo muy inocente que dependía de la gente que la rodeaba. La ambición por conseguir su sueño y el tener que luchar a cada momento la hicieron cambiar de forma de vida, ni buena ni mala, tan solo como ella quería. Ella seguía siendo dulce e inocente, pero tan solo con sus seres más cercanos, con los demás se comportaba diferente, mucho más distante y controladora.

-A esta copa la invitó yo- dijo alguien a su derecha, pero no se lo decía a ella directamente si no al camarero que ya asentía sin apartar su vista de su móvil.

Cuando la bailarina levantó la vista de su copa se encontró con unos ojos de color avellana, muy similares a los del camarero pero estos eran mucho más verdes. Era la chica que anteriormente estaba jugando en la mesa de billar.

-No hace falta, pero gracias…- aceptó levantando su copa dándole así las gracias.

Quinn Fabray era esa chica, desde el momento en que esa preciosidad había entrado en aquella sala le había llamado la atención a Quinn. Y por como sus miradas habían topado más de una vez, decidió lanzarse sin miedo. Normalmente era a ella a quien coqueteaba todo el mundo, Quinn era preciosa, y eso ella lo sabía. Pero en esa ocasión haría la excepción, algo la atraía fuertemente de aquella chica que le hacía actuar de esa forma.

-¿Vienes mucho por aquí?-

A Quinn le habían dicho tantas veces esa frase que decidió utilizarla.

-No…- contestó secamente mirando la chica- ¿Estas intentando coquetear conmigo?-

-¿Funciona?-

-No…- respondió con una carcajada- Podrías intentarlo mejor- ahora fue ella quien estaba coqueteando y Quinn lo supo inmediatamente.

-Fran, dame otra…- ordenó al camarero señalando su cerveza vacía. Este enseguida se la trajo para luego volver a apartarse- Que pena, porque no sé hacerlo mejor…- le acabó contestando a la bailarina.

Y sin más se fue dejando algo sorprendida a Brittany, ella quería que la rubia lo siguiera intentando. La bailarina chasqueó su lengua contra su paladar por la frustración que estaba sintiendo al ver como la chica empezaba a colocar las bolas encima del tapiz verde de la mesa. Quinn estaba casi recostada sobre la mesa al intentar colocarlas en su marca, en ese momento su camiseta holgada dejó ver algo más de lo permitido, y Brittany pudo verlo ya que aun se encontraba girada.

-¿Quieres jugar?- le preguntó Quinn.

Un leve sonrojo tiño las mejillas de Brittany, Quinn le había descubierto mirando sus pechos, y la bailarina intentó taparlo bebiendo de su copa.

-No sé jugar…-

-Yo te puedo enseñar- ofreció rápidamente.

Fran, el camarero, reprimió una sonrisa que amenazaba a salir de sus labios sin ni siquiera mirarlas. Brittany no encontró argumentos para decirle que no.

Pensándolo bien, ella quería jugar.

-Claro, porque no…-

Brittany se levantó del taburete y se acercó hasta la mesa de billar. Quinn sonrió abiertamente y le entregó su taco que ya estaba preparado.

-¿Empezamos?- cuestionó cuando había cogido otro palo de billar.

-Tú primera-

La rubia asintió y se colocó para romper todas las bolas que estaban colocadas en pirámide. Con eficacia le dio a la bola blanca que a su vez esta rompió la posición de las demás haciendo que una de ellas acabara entrando por uno de los agujeros de las esquinas. Dado que la había metido tiro otra vez, pero falló.

-Tu turno…-

-Pero yo necesito ayuda-

-Emmh… Si, es verdad…- Quinn se acercó hasta ella para empezar a indicarle- Como yo he metido una de rallas, tú debes intentar colar las bolas lisas. – Brittany cogió posición esperando más instrucciones- Debes recostarte hasta estar en línea con la bola blanca, la mano derecha la colocas abajo del taco y la izquierda más arriba para deslizar y apuntar…-

-¿Sabes que no me estoy enterando de nada, verdad?- le preguntó cortando la explicación.

-A ver…- habló dejando escapar un suspiro de sus labios. Dejando a un lado el taco se acercó un poco más a la chica.- ¿Puedo?- preguntó haciendo un amago con sus manos para tocarla.

-Sí, tranquila, puedes tocarme…- aquello iba con doble intención.

¿Por qué Quinn estaba tan nerviosa? Ni ella lo sabía, no era la primera vez que tocaba a una mujer, ni sería la última, pero jamás se había sentido tantos nervios como en ese mismo instante y aun no había hecho nada.

La cogió suavemente de la cintura para posicionarla mejor, y con sus manos dirigió las de la chica hasta coger adecuadamente el taco de billar. Sus cuerpos no estaban pegados, ni si quiera se rozaban, pero sí que podían sentir el calor que desprendían sus cuerpos. Brittany no pudo evitar sonreír con diversión al notar como las manos de la chica que tenía detrás temblaban un poco.

-Ahora tientes que reclinarte un poco y apuntar…- habló cada vez con menos voz. La bailarina obedeció- y cuando estés segura tira…-

Segundos después Brittany le hizo caso, pero intencionadamente hizo que el disparo saliera mal.

-Que mal…- susurró haciendo una mueca.

-Tranquila, es normal fallar-

La más bajita cogió posición e hizo su disparo con bastante acierto, pero en el segundo no tuvo tanto y acabó fallando.

-Vuelve a enseñarme que no me ha quedado muy claro…- le dijo de forma sugerente.

-Está… bien…- su voz se atoró un poco pero intentó esta vez dejar los nervios a un lado.

Como hizo la vez anterior, se puso detrás de ella pero pegándose mucho más a la bailarina. Su aliento golpeó contra el cuello de Brittany haciendo que esta se quedara sin aire durante unos segundos ya que no esperaba que la chica hiciera eso. Las manos de Quinn se agarraron con fuerza a su cintura para atraerla mucho más hacia su cuerpo.

Quinn no estaba pensando en nada, ni Brittany tampoco.

-Colócate…- le susurró con autoridad la chica de ojos verdes. Cuando Britt estuvo lista, subió sus manos por los costados acariciando por encima de la ropa delicadamente. Las dos sintieron como se estremecían ante el contacto. Quinn siguió acariciando hasta llegar a los brazos de la chica para que cogiera bien el taco- Apunta bien y cuando estés lista coge aire…- Brittany cerró los ojos después de apuntar, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando y ni siquiera podía pensar- Suelta el aire… Ahora-

Ese último susurro vino acompañado por el movimiento de la mano de Quinn para golpear la bola blanca que de manera acertada hizo que una de las bolas lisas entrara. Justo en el momento oportuno Brittany había abierto los ojos para ver como la bola entraba, sorprendida y orgullosa se giró alegremente y dando pequeños saltitos y acabó abrazando a Quinn de la emoción. Esta no se lo esperó pero al final la abrazó con una sonrisa en su cara, al igual que Brittany.

-Hagámoslo otra vez.- sugirió la bailarina.

-Ahora tú sola…-

-No, porque no me saldrá igual. Vamos hazlo conmigo.-

-Prueba-

Brittany haciendo ver que estaba enfadada cogió el taco e intencionadamente fallo y coló la bola blanca.

-Lo ves…- masculló cortante- Tu turno-

Quinn no supo que responder a eso, decidió callar y colocar la bola blanca en la línea que marcaba el tapiz. Se preparó, era un tiro fácil, demasiado, pero lo que no esperaba es que en su campo de visión apareciera la chica para desconcentrarla. La distracción fue suficiente para que la rubia a la hora de tirar fallara, rozando tan solo la bola blanca que se movió tan solo unos centímetros.

-Joder…- susurró Quinn al entender que acababa de pasar- No vale distraer- le acusó haciéndose a un lado.

-¿Quién ha dicho que no se puede?- argumentó poniéndose en el lugar donde antes estaba Quinn- ¿Me vas a ayudar?-

-No- fue lo único que respondió.

-Tú misma…-

Brittany rápidamente cogió posición y lanzó.

Para sorpresa de Quinn la bola entró fácilmente. La rubia se quedó estupefacta, con la boca ligeramente abierta mirando aun la mesa. Aquel tiro por más que fuera fácil para ella, no lo era para una persona que jamás había jugado y Brittany lo había hecho con gran maestría. La más alta se sentó encima de la mesa de billar esperando una respuesta de la rubia, que aun seguía callada y parada.

-Entonces solo era una escusa para que te tocara, ¿no?, porque claramente sí que sabes jugar…- habló después de un largo silencio.

-Solo he jugado un par de veces- contestó sinceramente, pero siguió hablando- Además no necesito ninguna escusa para que me toques…-

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso, Quinn se cansó de ese juego y no dudó en hacerle ver la atracción que estaba sintiendo hacia ella en esos momentos. Con paso firme se fue acercando hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de los labios de la bailarina, pero antes de poderlos besar Brittany giró la cara.

Ella también lo quería, Quinn lo sabía. ¿Qué había pasado?

Quinn la interrogó con la mirada esperando una explicación.

-No quiero darle un espectáculo al camarero-

Mierda, Fran… pensó la rubia agachando su cabeza. La chica tenía razón.

-¡Fran!- le llamó alzado su voz a la vez que se separaba un poco de ella.

-¿Qué?-

-Ya cierro yo hoy, te puedes ir a casa ya…- Este asintió recogiendo sus cosas y saliendo de la barra rápidamente.

-Adiós prima, pásatelo bien- fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de aquel bar.

¿Prima? Fue lo primero que pensó Brittany. ¿Ella cerraría? ¿Acaso también trabajaba ahí? ¿Había hecho eso más veces? Muchas preguntas se pasaban por su mente y su rostro reflejaba esa confusión y todas aquellas dudas, pero lo único que logró decir fue:

-Veo que haces esto muy a menudo…- se alejó mucho más de ella, tirando su cuerpo hacía atrás.

-Solo con las preciosidades- contestó acercándose con intenciones de buscar ese deseado beso, pero otra vez Brittany la esquivó. Quinn entendió que debía seguir hablando.- No, no lo hago a menudo…-

-Ya…- contestó sin creérselo mucho. ¿Por qué se hacia la ofendida? Ni ella lo sabía- ¿Y él?- preguntó finalmente rompiendo la tensión que se había creado minutos antes.

-Él es Fran, mi primo-

-¿Tú también trabajas aquí?- la curiosidad la estaba matando por dentro.

¿Por qué tanta curiosidad por esa chica? Ni siquiera sabía su nombre…

-Sí, soy una de las dueñas de este bar…- explicó Quinn- Somos 3: Fran, es el que ya lo conoces, mi otro primo, es decir el hermano de Fran, y finalmente yo…-

Brittany ahora entendía porque eran tan parecidos los ojos del camarero con los de la rubia.

-¿Alguna pregunta más?- añadió con una pequeña sonrisa. La bailarina negó con la cabeza aunque en su mente seguía habiendo algunas preguntas, entre ellas su nombre.- ¿Te gustaría beber algo?-

-Emmh… Claro-

-¿Te gusta el tequila?-

-Eso no lo dudes- respondió soltando una carcajada, aun en el ambiente se podía palpar cierta tensión.

Quinn asintió y se alejó en dirección a la barra para prepararlo todo pero antes fue a cerrar la puerta principal para que nadie más entrara. Minutos más tarde apareció con una bandeja en una de sus manos; en ella había una botella de tequila junto con dos vasos de chupitos, sal y rodajas de limos en un pequeño plato.

-Que eficiente…- alabó la rubia sentada aun en la mesa de billar.

-Eso no lo dudes-

Sirvió los chupitos y uno se lo entregó a la bailarina junto con el recipiente de la sal y una rodaja de limón. Brittany sensualmente se lamió el dorso de la mano y se echó sal. Los ojos verdes de Quinn empezaron a oscurecerse por lo que acababa de ver. Segundos más tardes las dos se bebieron el tequila después de haber lamido la sal, y a continuación de sentir el liquido quemar sus gargantas mordieron el limón.

Quinn suspiró antes de preguntar:

-¿Seguimos con la partida?-

Brittany levantó una de sus cejas, pero sin dar tiempo a reacción a la otra chica se giró sin levantarse de la mesa y empezó a colar en los agujeros las bolas. Quinn no entendía nada. Brittany dejó algunas encima de la mesa pero tan solo porque estaban muy alejadas.

-¿Qué partida?- preguntó de forma inocente cuando acabó aunque no le dejó responder- Pero yo quiero seguir jugando…-

La bailarina alargó su mano para coger el brazo de Quinn y acercarla a ella. Con sus piernas hizo que esta no se pudiera mover de ahí. Sin ninguna dificultad se sirvió otro chupito en su vaso, y la sal la roció sobre los labios de la otra. La más bajita se contuvo para no lamerse los labios, debía dejar que la sal se posara sobre sus labios.

Con un movimiento lento Brittany pasó su lengua por la zona que estaba llena de sal, los labios de Quinn, la bailarina estaba disfrutando del sabor. Cuando vio que ya no había más, se bebió el chupito de tequila y luego succionó el limón.

-Mi turno…- susurró Quinn con la voz grave debido a la excitación.

Con sus manos en los muslos firmes de la chica, hizo que esta se acomodase mejor encima de la mesa. Brittany inclinó su cabeza hacia un costado cuando notó como la lengua de la rubia recorría su cuello, se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior para no dejar escapar ningún gemido.

¿Aquello se les estaba yendo de las manos? No, porque las dos lo deseaban…

Echó la sale en la parte del cuello que había lamido y volvió a chupar aquella zona ahora impregnada de sal, pero igual de lento que hecho anteriormente. Cuando acabó de tomarse el tequila, las dos se quedaron a pocos centímetros, pero ahora no había nada ni nadie que lo impidiera…

-Quiero besarte…- susurró la dueña del bar.

-Cállate y hazlo-

Y Quinn no pudo hacer más que obedecerla.

No fue lento ni suave, no había cariño ni ternura en ese beso; se estaban besando con fuerza y pasión. Era una batalla que las dos intentaban ganar. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban mientras que con sus manos tocaban todo lo que podían.

Se estaban demostrando las ganas que habían tenido que reprimir anteriormente. Las manos de la bailarina se enredaban en el pelo corto de la chica mientras que la abrazaba con sus largas piernas. Quinn, al contrario, empezó a subir sus manos desde las piernas de esta hasta llegar al borde de la camiseta de la rubia y luego adentrarlas dentro.

Brittany se separó de esos labios que la estaban haciendo perder la razón y el sentido para suspirar con fuerza. Quinn no paró de besarla, y ahora lo hacía por el cuello bajando hasta llegar a su clavícula.

Las camisetas de las chicas rápidamente acabaron en el suelo y las manos de Quinn iban directas a los pechos amasándolos por encima del sujetador, la boca de Quinn no se despegó en ningún momento de la piel de la bailarina, ahora se posaba entre en valle de los pechos de Brittany.

-Oh dios…- susurró Brittany al sentir como sus pechos eran liberados de su sujetador.

Segundos después Quinn introdujo uno de los pezones en su boca para lamerlo y morderlo, aquello encendió mucho más a la bailarina. Pero la rubia no quiso quedarse atrás y empezó a desabrochar el pantalón de la chica para luego intentarlo deslizar por sus piernas pero no podía, Quinn pudo notar la frustración de la chica.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó de deshacerse de los tejanos negros que llevaba.

-No, aun no…-

Dicho eso, en menos de diez segundos se desprendió también de sus pantalones y también del sujetador de Quinn. Y cuando volvió a sentir a la rubia sobre su cuerpo empezó a retroceder sobre la mesa para dejar que la chica también se subiera a ella.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó entre besos Quinn mientras que sentía como las manos de la chica empezaban a bajar su ropa interior.

-Como tú quieras…-

-Dímelo…- habló con voz arrogante desprendiéndose ahora del tanga que llevaba la bailarina.

-¿Y si no quiero?-

La dueña del bar sonrió con arrogancia y con poco delicadeza abrió las piernas de la chica para acomodarse entre ellas y con sus dedos empezó acariciar la humedad de la chica.

-Si no me lo dices no haré lo que tanto deseas…- sus dedos rozaban el clítoris de la chica, y por el rostro de la rubia Quinn podía asegurar que lo estaba consiguiendo.

-Brittany…- le susurró entre dientes cerrando fuertemente los ojos- Y ahora hazlo-

-Encantada Brittany- después de decir eso introdujo dos de sus dedos en el sexo de la chica haciendo que esta soltara un grito de sorpresa que al final acabó siendo un gemido. – Te daría la mano pero no creo que sea el momento adecuado…-

-No… no la saques… No pares…- los movimientos de Quinn cada vez eran más rápidos y hacían que Brittany se aferrara a la espalda de esta con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra empezaba a bajar por el cuerpo de Quinn buscando darle placer a ella también.

-Por cierto… yo soy Quinn- dijo antes de entregarle un apasionado beso.-¡Joder!- chilló al sentir los dedos de Brittany entrar sin previo aviso en su interior.

Los movimientos de sus dedos cada vez eran más acelerados, buscando acabar lo más duro y rápido posible, y sus gemidos iban subiendo de volumen. El orgasmo de las chicas estaba muy cerca, las dos lo sabían, cada vez estaban más apretadas. Y el orgasmo les llegó a la vez, y con un intenso pero corto gemido todo acabó.

-Oh… Quinn…-

Quinn encima de Brittany respiraba agitadamente después de haber acabado, sus cuerpos estaban sudados después de todo el esfuerzo físico. La chica de ojos verdes se hizo a un lado incorporándose un poco.

-Wow…- susurró Quinn sin palabras.

-Pienso lo mismo…- le contestó la bailarina aun con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando Britt los abrió se topó con los ojos verdes de la chica que la miraba intensamente. Algo en esos ojos le decía que aquello no había acabado ahí, ella tampoco quería que se acabara por eso añadió:

-Yo también estoy encantada de conocerte Quinn, pero…- en un rápido movimiento volvió a tumbar a Quinn en la mesa y esta vez se puso ella encima- esto aun no ha acabado…-

Sus cuerpos se volvieron a entrelazar, se besaron con pasión y desenfreno pero nunca con amor; las dos lo tenían muy claro.

Horas más tarde de haberlo hecho unas cuantas veces, se tomaron un helado que fue elegido por la bailarina, ella escogió helado de oreo y continuaron hablando hasta altas horas de la noche. Su charla siguió igual de entretenida y amena.

Ya vestidas las dos se encontraban saliendo por la puerta del bar, Quinn la cerró con sus llaves la puerta y se quedó mirando a Brittany.

-Bueno… Adiós…- empezó a despedirse Quinn caminando por la calle.

¿Ese era el fin?

No, aun no.

-Espera…- la alcanzó la bailarina con un papel en su mano- Ten, este es mi número de teléfono y el hotel donde me hospedo, por si quieres llamarme…- y con eso y un último beso se alejó de allí.

Quinn lo tenía claro, la iba a volver a llamar.

* * *

**NA**

**Va dedicado a la chica que cumplió 17 años este lunes, siento el retraso.**

**Espero que haya gustado, en especial a ti.**

**Siempre con cariño, GM**


End file.
